Buscando mi reina encontré un tomate
by Radioactive Engels
Summary: Ivan busca una reina, pero en su lugar encuentra a un joven de cabellos castaños del que caerá perdidamente enamorado, ¿cómo saldrá de esta?
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, este es un fic sacado de lo más profuundo de mi mente. La idea es que tenga unos pocos capítulos más pero ya veremos cuantos dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo durante las clases de Lengua y de los reviews que dejen... 8D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Buscando mi reina encontré un tomate…<span>**

**Prólogo**

En su reino de soledad, se encontraba el apuesto zar llamado Ivan. El joven, (digo joven porque no tenía más de veintipocos), estaba buscando una esposa que reinara a su lado. La buscaba tan desesperadamente que sentía que si no la encontraba su alma se partiría en dos. Aparte de esa razón tenía otra aún más importante para buscar esposa, su hermana. Natasha intentaba por activa y no por tan pasiva, que su "amado" hermano mayor se casara con ella y crearan un reinado de maldad sobre el resto del mundo. Y eso no le hacía mucha gracia al pobre joven.

Al otro lado del reino, lejos de donde vivía el zar, se hallaba un joven de rebeldes cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos verde intenso que cautivaban a todas las mujeres de la región. Ella tenía un carácter alegre y siempre sonriente.

Un oscuro día de invierno el zar salió. Ya ni siquiera buscaba esposa, solo quería desahogar sus penas. El caprichoso destino (ósea, yo) quiso llevarlo a la aldea del joven.

Todas las personas quedaban perplejas al ver a su rey allí, pero nadie osó preguntarle, por miedo a la conocida ira del emperador. Que según decía, cuando llegaba a su punto máximo, podía destruir montañas enteras (¿de dónde diablos sacaron esa información?), además en la batalla era temido por sus enemigos, pues según ellos nadie salía con vida, lo arrasaban todo, no perdonaban ni mujeres ni niños.

El joven entró en la posada de la familia del chico, donde la madre le atendió con mucha precaución. Cuando Ivan ya llevaba unas cuantas copas/jarras de vodka tomadas, el chico hizo su aparición en el escenario, diciendo que hoy, por ser un día especial iba a cantar. Se escucharon vítores que lo animaban por todo el local.

El joven rey quedó prendado del chico, pero más enamorado cayó cuando escuchó su increíble voz sonando por toda la sala. La canción era hermosa y en sus labios lo parecía aún más. No pudo quitarle los ojos de encima en todo el tiempo que el chico estuvo cantando.

Al cabo de una hora, salió de la posada, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Iván. Él no se dio cuenta, o simplemente no quiso darse cuenta, pero el caso es que en ningún momento se giró para mirar al rubio que lo seguía.

Ivan se vio arrastrado por toda la ciudad, hasta que el moreno salió a las afueras, internándose en el bosque. El zar, preocupado, se dio prisa en seguirlo.

Llegaron a un lago donde él se dio la vuelta despreocupadamente, clavando sus ojos en la mirada violeta del rey.

-¿Por qué, su alteza no ha parado de seguirme?

-Porque creo que me he enamorado de ti –contestó con un ligero rubor, sin saber por qué había dicho la verdad.

-El zar no se puede enamorar de un plebeyo, y menos de otro hombre.

-No me importa tu clase social ni tu sexo –replicó -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Antonio

-Antonio –repitió, le gustaba como sonaba -. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

-Estáis loco, mi señor –dijo el moreno con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por amarte? No me importa, estar loco si es por eso.

-No puede amarme, alteza –replicó el chico -. Me matarían si supieran que usted me ama, así son las cosas aquí.

-¿Pero tú me amas?

-Yo… no lo sé. Apenas le conozco alteza. Y todo lo que se habla aquí del centro suelen ser malas noticias, no tienen ustedes mucha fama buena que digamos.

-¿Pero me amas?

-Supongo… que podría llegar a hacerlo si lo conociera mejor. Pero eso no es posible.

-Bueno –dijo como razonando, mientras fruncía el ceño buscando una solución -. Siempre podemos disfrazarte de mujer y que vengas al palacio como mi esposa. Con esos delicados rasgos tuyos seguro que funciona.

-¿T-t-travestirme? –tartamudeó.

-Da.

-¡No quiero! –dijo indignado.

-Pero yo te amo.

El moreno paró en seco su pataleta, asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar del rubio. Se acercó a su rey y le apartó un mechón de pelo que le tapaba aquellos hipnóticos ojos violetas que, misteriosamente, estaban empezando a gustarle.

-¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? –le preguntó, viendo como dudaba.

-Sí –contestó con firmeza -. Me disfrazaré de mujer y me casaré contigo, porque creo que me estoy enamorando de ti –dijo mientras su voz se iba apagando.

El rey acercó su cara a la del chico, que se ruborizó un poco. Le acarició la mejilla dulcemente mientras le rodeaba la cintura con el otro brazo.

-Vámonos al palacio, ¿da?

-Sí –contestó mientras lucía en su rostro una gran sonrisa, que parecía que nunca se podría apagar, ¿sería eso verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Y fin del prologo~<strong>

**¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué pasará? Ni yo estoy del todo segura de las complicaciones que se encontraran... **

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que mi estúpida y alocada mente se relaje un poco después de escribir esto.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Tan, Tan tachaaaaan...**

**Primer cap subido (Yujuuuuuu!) Nada que comentar excepto perdon por la tardanza. que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 1: Preparativos<strong>

Antonio se separó de su rey, dejándolo algo dudoso sobre qué hacer.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos? –preguntó.

-Ya –respondió mientras el moreno abría mucho los ojos algo molesto.

-No podemos irnos ya, pronto oscurecerá, mi señor –añadió distraídamente.

-Deja de llamarme así –se quejó el rubio.

-¿Y cómo lo hago entonces?

-Ivan, amorcito, cariño…

-Me quedo con lo de Ivan gracias… –dijo mientras se le caía una gotita de sudor por la frente.

El rey gruñó algo que el pobre Antonio no pudo escuchar pero que sonaba a algo como: malvado… esta noche no te librarás de mi… kolkolkol…. Antonio alzó una ceja, algo asombrado por lo que estaba escuchando, ¿cómo que no se libraría de él?, acaso tenía pensado hacerle algo. Y es que el pobre chico era algo cortito para algunas cosas.

-Bueno –dijo apartando aquellos pensamientos de su mente -. Volvamos a lo de antes. No podemos irnos porque pronto oscurecerá. ¿Tienes algún sitio para pasar la noche? –el rubio negó con la cabeza -. Pues… bueno, en realidad no sé si en mi casa hay espacio hoy, pero podemos intentarlo –comentó mientras lanzaba una sonrisa que aparentemente era tranquilizadora -. Vamos, que si no mi madre se pondrá de los nervios.

Antonio empezó a andar hacia afuera del claro cuando la mano de Ivan le hizo frenar en seco. El rubio entrelazó sus dedos con los del de ojos verdes que lo miraba con curiosidad. Dejó caer ambas manos haciendo un efecto campana de vaivén. El moreno, algo molesto, arrastró al otro, que intentaba por todos los medios resistirse, fuera del bosque. Anduvieron hasta la entrada del pueblo donde Antonio se deshizo de las manos del rubio.

-¿Por qué te sueltas?

-Porque tengo que hablar con alguien. Ven –dijo mientras le agarraba por aquella extraña bufanda que llevaba el rey.

Se dirigieron en la dirección opuesta a la de la posada de Antonio, yendo hacia lo que parecía un barrio no muy rico, pero tampoco pobre. Llamó a una puerta, mientras se apartaba un poco, dejando espacio para que no lo golpearan. Pasaron unos minutos pero nadie abría. Antonio, impaciente, volvió a llamar, provocando que se escuchara desde dentro ¡Francis, el maravilloso yo no piensa ir a abrir la puerta, así que sal de la cama y abre! El moreno lanzó un suspiro al aire, mientras el de ojos violetas miraba con curiosidad la puerta, como si pudiera ver quién había dentro.

Al cabo de unos instantes se abrió, saliendo un chico muy pálido de ojos carmesí. Estaba gruñendo algo en otro idioma pero paró al ver a Antonio, le dedicó una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto para que pasara. Una vez dentro se le quedó completamente congelada al ver quién acompañaba a su amigo. Perdió el poco color que había en su rostro y abrió mucho la boca, desencajándola y provocando una suave risa para el moreno.

-¿Qué hace ÉL aquí? ¿Acaso nos van a ejecutar? ¡Nos has traicionado!

-Relájate Gilbo. El rey está aquí porque yo lo arrastré, es que quiere dormir en la posada además tu casa me pillaba de camino y mi madre me pidió que recogiera las cerezas que os encargó, pues le tuve que traer para que no se perdiera.

El de ojos rojos no parecía del todo conforme con la respuesta, gruñó un poco pero acabó sonriendo, le dio una palmada en el hombro a Antonio y lo acercó hacia sí.

-Ya que estamos, ¿quieres un extra? –preguntó mientras bajaba un poco la mano.

-No, gracias Gilbo, pero hoy no se me apetece –respondió, al ver el extraño gesto que hacía Ivan con la cara y la curiosa aura que pasaba desapercibida del albino.

-¿Ah? Qué aburrido eres Antonio –protestó mientras le quitaba la mano de su culo -. ¡Francis! –gritó mientras se daba la vuelta.

Subió las escaleras, dejando en el recibidor a la pareja feliz. Unos extraños ruidos se escucharon arriba. El rubio miró a Antonio que no paraba de reírse de una forma extraña pero curiosamente adorable.

-Fusosososo~

El zar estaba tentado a comentarle algo acerca del extraño pervertido que había estado a punto de meterle mano y que según el rumbo de la conversación no había sido la primera vez. Se paró en el último momento, pensando que la pregunta podía molestar a su amorcito, pero en su mente solo rondaba el pensamiento de que quizás aquel despistado chico ya había perdido su virginidad, ¡con otro hombre!

El albino bajó estrepitosamente las escaleras, sacando de su ensoñación al rey. Para asombro de este pero total tranquilidad del moreno, traía agarrado por los cabellos a un ¿hombre? Ivan dudó por unos instantes de su sexo. Y era normal, aquella persona tenía el cabello considerablemente largo para ser un hombre y unos increíbles ojos azules que brillaban perversamente. Pero la imagen se vio estropeada por un extraño moretón en el ojo izquierdo, probablemente asestado por el de ojos carmesí.

-Toñoooo~-dijo el rubio, mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

El moreno correspondió al abrazo mientras el otro le acariciaba la espalda y rozaba levemente el culo del chico. Ivan pudo ver claramente la cara de pervertido 100% que tenía aquel rubio.

-Bueno, que no tengo todo el día –rió el moreno -. Su alteza querrá descansar –dijo mientras miraba al de ojos violeta que no había abierto la boca desde hacía rato.

-Kesesesese –rió el albino -. Toma, y dile a tu madre que nos debe esos deliciosos tomates.

-Siiiii~-contestó alegremente mientras salía de la casa.

Anduvieron durante un rato, callejeando por el pueblo del moreno que cantaba suavemente. El chico se encontraba agarrando el brazo de Ivan cuando se dio cuenta de que los lugareños los miraban mal.

-Antonio –le llamaron.

-¿Si?

-¿No te parece que llamamos demasiado la atención?

-No me importa demasiado. Por lo menos no se me acercó nadie como suelen hacer cuando voy solo.

-¿Gente rara? –preguntó preocupado por la seguridad de SU sol.

-Hombre pues sí, algunos sí.

El aura del zar empezó a crecer alrededor suyo, espantando a los que lo rodeaban, pero Antonio no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Cuando ya iba a estallar y a echarle en cara todo aquel despiste que caracterizaba al de ojos verdes llegaron a la posada de su familia. Entraron sin llamar, dejando a la asombrada madre con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando de una forma extraña a su hijo.

-Antonio, mi niño, ¿qué le pasa a su alteza real? ¿No le habrás hecho nada, no?

-No mamá –rió -. Necesita un sitio para pasar la noche y yo le dije que si había sitio podía quedarse aquí.

-Cuando quiera puede quedarse. Aunque tendremos que echar a alguien porque ahora mismos estamos llenos –se lamentó la mujer.

-Oh, no te preocupes –le dijo el chico -. Puede dormir en mi habitación, yo puedo dormir en el establo con su caballo. Además mi cuarto tiene las mejores vistas.

-Sí… eso haremos si es lo que su alteza desea.

El rubio miró alternativamente a su amado y a su madre, suspiró, comprendiendo de donde había sacado ese despiste. Miró a la mujer, que no pareció asustarse, no demasiado por lo menos.

-A mi no me importa dormir con su hijo. Es más, siempre quise saber lo que es compartir habitación.

-No hace falta, alteza –replicó el moreno, viendo que aquello iba a acabar mal.

-Pero yo te lo ordeno –gruñó el rubio, como un niño chico.

-Como queráis mi señor –dijo a regañadientes.

-Bueno, pues prepárale la habitación, Tonio –le dijo su madre sin darse cuenta de nada.

El moreno guió al de ojos violetas a lo largo de un pasillo estrecho, cruzó hacia la derecha, y entró en el último cuarto. Era espacioso, pero ni la mitad de lo que había en el palacio de Ivan, aquello le resultaba extrañamente nuevo para él. Miró hacia todos los lados, viendo la decoración y unas cuantas fotos del chico cuando era pequeño. Sonrió al ver lo feliz que salía en todas, estaba claro que había tenido una infancia agradable.

-Tu dormirás aquí –le dijo sacándole de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Y tú?

-En el suelo –gruñó -. No hay más espacio.

-Siempre puedes dormir conmigo. A mi lado.

-No gracias –respondió con una sonrisa -. Anda, vamos a cenar.

-Da.

Bajaron al recibidor, cenaron algo de ensalada con tomates, carne y fruta. No era nada del otro mundo, pero muy poca variedad para lo que Ivan estaba acostumbrado. Se despidieron de la familia de Antonio con mucha tranquilidad hasta el día siguiente. El moreno le dio dos besos a cada uno de sus parientes, extraña costumbre a los ojos de Ivan. Llegaron al cuarto donde el moreno se quito la camiseta delante de un asombrado rey, que lo miraba boquiabierto.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó con un rubor alrededor de su cara.

-Me cambio de ropa para irme a dormir –dijo como si tal cosa.

-Y no podías hacerlo en un cuarto aparte.

-¿Para qué?

Vale, el moreno era una persona demasiado rara, ¡no tenía vergüenza alguna! Sintió una gran tentación de tirarse encima del moreno, pero no podía, no entraba dentro de sus planes asustarle tan pronto. Se estiró en la cama, buscando más comodidad, aquel colchón no tenía ni punto de comparación con el que solía usar.

-Oye –le llamaron de pronto -. ¿Qué le vamos a contar a mis padres? Y no me digas que la verdad, porque eso no se lo puedo contar.

-Pues –se paró a pensar -, siempre podemos decir que tu voz me cautivó y que quiero que vengas a palacio y que seas mi trovador.

-Sí… supongo…

-Pareces decepcionado.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Da.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas –dijo distraídamente -. Bueno, venga, que tengo sueño y mañana nos tenemos que ir.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hacías con tus padres?

-¿Lo de después de la cena?

-Da.

-Les daba besos de buenas noches.

-¿Y a mí no me das?

El moreno gruñó algo bajito, se acercó a Ivan mientras ponía una cara rara, que hizo que el otro riera un poco y se alejara de él, más hacia dentro de la cama, pegado a la pared. Antonio se le tiró encima y cuando le fue a dar un beso en la mejilla, el rubio hizo un rápido movimiento que provocó un beso en los labios, apenas un roce, que puso al moreno rojo de vergüenza.

-¿Así que esto si te da vergüenza y desnudarte delante de mí no? –rió divertido.

-Son cosas distintas –replicó mientras intentaba alejarse del rubio. Que lo agarró por la cintura, obligándole a quedarse a su lado.

Ivan le estuvo abrazando y acariciando durante un rato, hasta que escucho la pesada respiración del moreno, se había quedado completamente dormido. Sonrió, le dio un pequeño beso en la nuca y se dispuso a dormir, sintiendo el olor de su amado alrededor suyo, acunándolo y trasportándolo a un maravilloso mundo lleno de girasoles donde él le esperaba. Solo ellos dos y los girasoles, un mundo perfecto para un día perfecto, pensó antes de caer completamente rendido.

* * *

><p><strong>Adorable~~<strong>

**Pues eso, hasta el próximo capítulo... (espero que no sea dentro de mucho... )**


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Segundo capítulo marchando! Que lo disfruten mucho ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 2: ¿Al Norte?<strong>

Ivan despertó por la mañana temprano, solo en la cama. Buscó a tientas al de cabellos castaños pero ni rastro de él. Sin darle demasiada importancia, se incorporó levemente, estirando su agarrotado cuerpo. Sacó sus piernas de la cama, pero un leve tacto le sorprendió. En el suelo había algo blandito y él lo estaba pisando. Tanteó buscando un interruptor (¿hay?), lo alcanzó y tiró hacia arriba, encendiendo la lámpara del cuarto y encontrándose al moreno en el suelo, profundamente dormido con una expresión de dolor. Cayó en la cuenta de que lo que había estado pisando todo el rato era el estómago del chico. Con cierto apuro levantó las piernas y se quedó observando al otro, que se fue despertando poco a poco.

-¿Por qué estabas en el suelo, mi amor? –preguntó.

-Porque ALGUIEN me echó de la cama de un golpe por la noche –se quejó secamente.

-Lo siento…

-No quiero tus disculpas –dijo mientras se levantaba con un visible mal humor.

Bajaron a la cocina donde estaban los padres del moreno. El chico los saludó distraídamente y gruñendo cosas por lo bajito. Los padres no dijeron nada, parecían acostumbrados, pero Ivan no entendía nada. Ayer, aquel chico había lucido una increíble sonrisa que aparentaba ser eterna. ¿Acaso se la habían dibujado? Porque ahora no había ni rastro de ella. El padre, al captar la mirada de desconcierto del chico le explicó:

-Es que se levanta de mal humor… no le gusta madrugar… por cierto, ¿quién eres?

-Oh. Soy Ivan Braginski, mucho gusto –dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

-Un placer Ivan… que cosa más curiosa, te llamas igual que nuestro rey –rió el hombre.

-Jeje. Sí, que curioso…

Antonio observaba la escena desde lejos, decidido a no intervenir. Su madre le llamó la atención, ordenándole que pusiera la mesa.

Después de algunos destrozos en un despistado intento de prepararla, se sentaron a desayunar, mientras mantenían una animada conversación, de la que Ivan se enteraba de la mitad o menos.

Hubo un momento en el que el moreno cambió de tema y comentó de pasada que iba a ir a la capital. Sus padres asombrados, no pararon de hacerle preguntas, mientras él no tenía más remedio que contestarlas todas.

-¿Cuándo te vas? –preguntó finalmente su madre.

-Hoy –respondió, haciendo un pequeño gesto.

-¿¡Y qué haces todavía así! ¡Tienes que hacer la maleta! ¡Venga, andando que es gerundio! –le gritó la mujer.

-Sii~

Ambos subieron otra vez al cuarto de Antonio, dejando a sus padres discutiendo sobre la situación.

-Parece que se lo han tragado –comentó Ivan mientras el otro sacaba la ropa -¿Qué haces?

-Preparo mi ropa…

-Te vas a tener que disfrazar de mujer, no vas a necesitar todo eso –señaló el rubio.

-Pues es verdad… ¿dónde vamos a comprar ropa de mujer?

-Lo haremos en cuanto salgamos de tu pueblo. Y también te compraremos una peluca.

-¿Para qué?

-Una dama debe tener el pelo largo.

-Aquí la mayoría de las mujeres lo tienen como Francis o un poco más largo.

-Mi esposa DEBE tener el pelo largo –replicó Ivan.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo lo digo.

-Aaaaaah. Pues vale.

Estuvieron hablando sobre cosas poco importantes hasta que Antonio hizo un gesto, indicando que era mejor irse en ese instante.

Bajaron y el moreno se despidió de su familia. Sacaron el caballo del rey y fueron a comprar uno para Antonio. Llegaron a las afueras del pueblo, donde había un centro ecuestre que con un poco de suerte, les vendían un caballo.

Se asomaron y el moreno saludó al dueño. Charlaron animadamente y al final en el hombre asintió, llevándoles a los establos. Les señaló los caballos que podían comprar y les dejó solos para que decidieran.

-Me gusta este –señaló Antonio, era un caballo de pecho amplio, "cabeza de halcón", color chocolate y crines largas y negras, tenía unas armoniosas proporciones.

El dueño volvió y sonrió al ver cual le gustaba a Antonio.

-Es un caballo muy caro chico –le dijo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es un Pura Raza Española (¡olé que arte mi alma! Lo siento, no me pude contener).

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Por sus proporciones, la crin larga, la forma de la cabeza y por su puesto por el porte orgulloso y elegante. No hay más que mirarlo para darse cuenta de que este caballo es especial.

-Ya lo creo –susurró el moreno, sonriendo distraído -. Es una pena, pero no tengo demasiado dinero.

-Yo te lo pago –se adelantó Ivan, viendo la cara que ponía su amor por no poder comprar ese caballo.

-¡Gracias! –exclamó con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

La cara de Ivan adquirió un leve matiz rojo. Tosió ligeramente y siguió al dueño para pagar, dejando al moreno solo. El chico miró al caballo y sonrió. Sí, definitivamente estaba deseando poder montarlo. Le acarició el hocico con suavidad y el caballo relinchó suavemente haciendo ver que le gustaba. Su sonrisa solo creció cuando apareció Ivan.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Da…

Cabalgaron fuera del pueblo, Antonio, siguiendo un impulso, hizo que el caballo empezara a galopar. El chico rió al sentir el viento en su cara, revolviéndole el pelo. Ivan le siguió, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Estuvieron cabalgando hasta que llegaron al siguiente pueblo. Donde pararon en una tienda de ropa. Entraron allí y llevó distintos vestidos al probador, obligando a Antonio a probarse muchos trajes, de diferentes estilos y colores.

Salieron habiendo comprado unos cuantos bajo la atenta mirada de la chica que llevaba la tienda. Llegaron a una tienda de pelucas, Antonio se asomó. Viendo los diferentes tipos. Ivan lo arrastró dentro y pidió un tipo específico: mismo color de pelo que tenía Antonio pero mucho más largo. La joven entró a la trastienda y salió al cabo de unos instantes con una peluca color chocolate, se la pasó a Antonio. Que, confuso, no sabía cómo ponérsela. Ella rió y le ayudó, obligándole a agarrar la parte del flequillo contra su frente y moviendo el final de la peluca la coronilla del chico. El moreno levantó la cabeza, echándose los pelos hacia atrás. Gruñó al ver que el pelo le llegaba hasta la cintura.

-Muy largo… -se quejó.

-Pues a mí me gusta.

-¿Puedo preguntar el por qué de comprar una peluca?

-Es que soy un chico que quiere hacerse pasar por una mujer para entrar en una fiesta privada de solo chicas –explicó Antonio, inventándose sobre la marcha la excusa.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a maquillarte? –preguntó la joven, divertida, sin creerse lo que dijo el moreno, mientras lanzaba una pequeña mirada al rubio. Sonrió ante el pensamiento que cruzó su mente.

-Estaría bien –rió Antonio. Mantuvieron una larga conversación mientras reían a carcajadas, cosa que puso "ligeramente" celoso a Ivan. En cuanto la chica explicó al moreno como maquillarse y le ayudó a hacerlo. Lo mandó a cambiarse a la trastienda. Antonio entró. Se creó un incómodo silencio entre ella e Ivan, aunque a la chica no parecía importarle demasiado.

Antonio salió avergonzado. Con ese vestido verde sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, el maquillaje resaltando el color de sus ojos y la peluca parecía una chica.

-¡Qué guapo~~! –exclamó la dependienta.

-Gracias –musitó avergonzado.

-Levanta la cabeza, que estás muy bien –le regañó ella.

Antonio miró a Ivan, buscando algún signo de desaprobación, pero el rubio esta en completamente en shock, con la boca entreabierta, contemplaba aquella imagen que resultaba completamente superior a sus fuerzas, y el leve sonrojo del otro no lo ayudaba en nada. Las ganas de ser uno con él eran demasiado grandes como para poder resistirlas en ese momento.

-Ivan –llamó Antonio, con el miedo reflejado en su mirada.

El otro puso los pies en la tierra y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no saltarle encima, le hizo una tranquilizadora sonrisa.

-Estás genial, Antonio.

El aludido se dio la vuelta para despedirse de la dependienta.

-Ha sido un placer… estoo… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Elizabeta Héderváry. Un placer –respondió ella.

Vio como iban a salir cuando pensó que era el momento de hacerle que dijeran la verdad.

-¿Sois pareja, verdad? –preguntó, dejando de piedra a los dos hombres.

-¿P-p-p-pero qué dices? –replicó Antonio, dándose la vuelta para mirarla a la cara.

-Sois pareja –afirmó esta vez.

Ambos hombres se quedaron callados, dejando que la evaluadora mirada de ella les recorriera de arriba abajo.

-¿Puedo acompañaros, alteza? –preguntó sorprendiéndolos.

-¿Sabes quién soy? –dijo, amenazante, Ivan.

Elizabeta solo asintió. Ivan hizo un ademan para golpearla, pero Antonio lo paró. Dejándolo algo sorprendido, al sentir la mano del moreno en su rostro.

-No se te ocurra tocar a mi amiga –gruñó con un extraño brillo amenazando en sus ojos.

-Qué pareja tan adorable~

-¿Eh?

-¿Puede acompañaros? Quiero saber como acaba esta historia –explicó al ver la mirada de incredulidad que le lanzaba el moreno.

-Por mi vente –dijo Antonio, esbozando una sonrisa.

Ambos miraron a Ivan, que suspiró resignado.

-Además, alguien tendrá que maquillarte, ¿no? –dijo sonriendo -. Kolkolkol… venganza… -susurró en el oído de Antonio, que se había puesto algo pálido al escuchar la palabra maquillaje.

Y así, uno más se unió al grupo. Haciéndolo más animado.

Viajaron un par de días más. Elizabeta viajaba en el mismo caballo que Antonio, detrás suya, agarrando su cintura y provocando unos deseados ataques de celos en el rubio, que por la noche se llevaba al otro aparte y por la mañana el moreno siempre tenía ojeras.

-Recupero el tiempo perdido –explicó el rey cuando ella le preguntó por qué estaba su amigo así.

Al cabo de unas cuantas extrañas noches para Antonio, llegaron a la capital. ¿Qué ocurrirá allí?

* * *

><p><strong>Tran~~~<strong>

**Momento tensión... ¿bah, a quién quiero engañar? esto no provoca tensión alguna. *va a desahogarse con un vasito de agua***

**Pues eso, hasta el próximo cap...**

**intentaré subirlo mañana. ^^u (tengo mucho tiempo libre)**

**Ciao~~**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Cap 3: ¡Llegamos!**

Antonio desmontó del caballo para ver poder subir a un árbol, desde allí vio con claridad toda la capital. Emocionado bajó de un salto, pero apoyó mal el pie y resbaló. Haciendo que callera con fuerza contra el suelo. El golpe le dejó sin aire. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

-¡Iiiiivaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

El aludido llegó en cuestión de segundos, con una cara que solo mostraba preocupación. Lanzó un suspiro y un par de maldiciones al aire al ver el estado de su amor platónico. Lo levantó del suelo sin mucho esfuerzo, cargándolo como lo hacen a las princesas en las pelis. De una manera ñoña que al moreno no le hacía ninguna gracia. Le dio un golpe en el pecho y le gritó otra vez, sí, otra vez, que no lo llevara así.

-Pero es que tu eres mi princesa –dijo el rubio, haciendo un puchero.

-Haz lo que quieras –respondió el otro suspirando, tenía debilidad de aquellos ojitos violeta.

-Entonces, ¿puedo meterte mano esta noche?

-¡NO!

-Jooooooo~~ -se quejó el otro.

-¡Suéltame! –ordenó.

-Da.

Antonio puso los pies en el suelo y se dirigió a hablar con Elizabeta. No estaba segura de que ropa ponerle a Antonio y así misma para entrar en palacio. Los dos hombres no paraban de decirle que algo sencillo estaba bien, pero ella quería que fuera algo espectacular. Por eso había entrado en la ciudad a comprar ropa. Ya había vuelto, pero no había dejado a ninguno de los dos ver lo que había comprado.

-Para cuando vayamos a entrar –había dicho ella.

Antonio suspiró, agotado. Se tumbó en el suelo, mirando al cielo, deseando ser libre y volar junto a los pájaros. Un extraño nudo en el estómago le llevaba acosando desde que Ivan había dicho que esa noche irían al castillo.

Ivan se le acercó por detrás.

-Tenemos que inventarte un nombre.

-Nah –negó el moreno -. Me llamaré como me iba a llamar si nacía mujer, Isabel.

-Da. Realmente te pega –comentó el rubio.

El moreno se giró, evitando mirar a Ivan. Este, preocupado, se desplazó hasta situarse en frente de Antonio, que volvió a girarse.

-¿Por qué me evitas?

-Porque tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?

-De todo en general –respondió haciendo un pequeño gesto.

Cuando ya iba a intentar consolarle, llegó Elizabeta y raptó al chico, con la escusa de que tenía que arreglarlo.

Lo llevó a un claro aparte, donde le obligó a ponerse un vestido de color amarillo, que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas y por los codos.

-Muy llamativo –se quejó Antonio.

-Me da igual lo que pienses, te pega. Ahora escúchame atentamente. Tienes que tener muy buenos modales, tanto hablando como comiendo. Hablando eres generalmente educado menos cuando hay confianza. Da igual lo bien que te lleves con el rey, en público llámalo mi señor, ¿entendiste? –el moreno asintió – Ahora lo malo es tus modales comiendo… ¿sabes el orden de los cubiertos? –Antonio negó con la cabeza – Genial, yo tampoco lo sé. Tendrás que hacerlo por intuición.

-Pues qué bien –dijo el chico con ironía.

-Y que lo digas…

Después de aquello, Elizabeta lo maquilló un poco y le puso lápiz de labios, color rojo fuego. Combinando de una extraña forma con el vestido, cuando Antonio le preguntó que por qué rojo, Eli solo le respondió que así era más atractivo.

Estuvieron un rato practicando el saludo a las demás personas, cosa que exasperó un poco al chico, tenía que estar todo el rato agarrándose la falda y poniéndose de cuclillas.

Ya casi entrada la noche, fueron a palacio donde les recibieron de buen grado. Organizaron una cena en honor a que el zar ya tenía esposa y que además era guapa (-.-u). Fueron invitados a palacio unos cuantos nobles, entre ellos la hermana de Ivan, Natasha.

Cuando esta llegó, se lanzó al brazo de su hermano, que intentó huir de ella, pero lo tenía agarrado con tanta fuerza que acabó desistiendo. Antonio llegó un poco después de que Ivan se rindiera. Lanzó una mirada envenenada a la mujer, que, sin quedarse atrás le apuñaló cien o doscientas veces con sus ojos. Antonio sintió unos pequeños escalofríos por la espalda, viendo su orgullo dañado por la pelea perdida, intentó echarla con palabras. Pero un consejero del rey se los llevó a ambos, dejando a la mujer parada en su sitio.

-Así que vos sois Isabel, ¿eh? –preguntó el consejero.

-Así es, mi señor –dijo haciendo su voz una octava más aguda -. Un placer.

Estuvieron en la fiesta durante unas pocas horas más, pero estaban agotados por el viaje, y con esa excusa se fueron al cuarto de Ivan. En realidad hasta la boda no podían dormir juntos, pero el cuarto de Antonio todavía no estaba preparado así que iban a hacer una excepción, o por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo un tal Ricardo.

Antonio se desvistió, pero no se quitó la peluca, por si por la mañana alguien entrara no le viera con su pelo natural.

Ivan sintió como el deseo se lo comía. Aquellas noches en las que viajaban no habían llegado a nada más que caricias, y él ya estaba deseando algo más. Se lanzó encima de Antonio, acorralándolo contra la cama.

-Esta noche tú eres mío –le susurró al oído.

-… -Ivan se tomó eso como un Sí y empezó con su tarea, recorriendo el cuerpo de su amante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, se despertaron temprano, cuando una sirvienta vino a despertarles. Ivan la echó con amabilidad mientras sacudía con suavidad a Antonio. Viendo que no se despertaba le susurró un par de cosas al oído. El chico dio un brinco y se alejó del rubio varios pasos, con la cara completamente roja.

-Buenos días –rió Ivan.

-Buenos días.

-Me voy a duchar, ¿te vienes?

-No yo lo haré después que tu. En serio –dijo al ver la mirada de cachorrito del otro.

El rubio suspiró y se encerró en el baño. Antonio se sentó en la cama, o por lo menos lo intentó, ya que nada más posar su culo pegó un bote, que yo no me explico cómo no llegó a la luna. Se acarició sus doloridas nalgas y maldijo al rubio por lo bajito.

En cuanto salió del baño, el moreno se lanzó hacia dentro, sin darle oportunidad al otro para hacer lo que quiera que tuviera pensado hacer. Se lanzó a la bañera y se quedó ahí durante un rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron los días y todo era más de lo mismo. Muchas felicitaciones por la boda, que guapa que era (-.-u), etc.

Antonio, ya cansado, se paseó un día por la armería. Cogió una pequeña espada y la blandió con suavidad. Un hombre entró y le miró de una forma rara.

-Mi señora –le dijo -, no debería estar aquí.

-¿Me puede enseñar a usarla?

-¿Eh?

-¿Me puede enseñar a usarla?

-Claro…

Estuvieron practicando alrededor de una hora, hasta que apareció Ivan y espantó al instructor de Antonio. El moreno le hizo un mohín.

-Me has espantado al profesor –le reprochó -. ¿Ahora qué hago?

-Puedes pedirme a mí que ten enseñe –comentó.

-Por fa… -pidió.

-Págame –le dijo el rubio, Antonio alzó una ceja y tras esbozar una sonrisa, le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Me enseñas ya?

-Da.

Estuvieron un rato hasta que al chico se le cayó la espada debido al cansancio.

-Mejor me doy una ducha y nos vemos en la cena –dijo Antonio.

-Nos vemos, mi amor –se despidió con un pequeño piquito y se fue, dejando a Antonio solo en la sala.

Fue a ducharse, y se vistió. Se puso el maquillaje con ayuda de Elizabeta, que ahora tenía un pequeño trabajo en el palacio como maquilladora para las personas del palacio que lo necesitaran. Tras una leve conversación con ella, se fue a cenar con Ivan. Y así pasó otro día sin más incidentes.

Se levantó por bien entrada la mañana, después de haber dormido mal. Escuchó un ruido extraño en su armario, pero no le dio ninguna importancia. Se desvistió con rapidez y se quitó la peluca para poder peinarse un poco. Entró en el baño y cuando salió vio que alguien estaba saliendo del armario (en sentido literal). Su cuerpo se paralizó al ver quien era… estaba en serios problemas, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

* * *

><p><strong>Sin mas dilación me voy a corregir el cap 4 y el epílogo y los subo esta tarde.<strong>

**Adieu~~**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Cap 4: Problemas y soluciones**

La puerta del armario se abrió, para sorpresa de Antonio que ahora solo estaba en bóxers. El cuerpo de la hermana de Ivan se asomó fuera. Al moreno se le paró la respiración al darse cuenta de que ya lo habían pillado. La mujer le lanzó una mirada de triunfo y dio un gran grito, alertando a los guardias. Que enseguida entraron en la habitación.

-¡Guardias! ¡Ha engañado a mi hermano diciendo que era una mujer!

Los guardias miraron incrédulos al sonrojado Antonio, que se mordía los labios.

Sacaron a Natasha de la habitación y obligaron a Antonio a vestirse. Los guardias le dejaron algo de ropa cuando el chico confesó que no tenía ninguna muda de hombre. Salieron a los pasillos. Dejando atrás el cuarto de Antonio. En unos instantes llegaron al salón de reuniones donde un sorprendido Ivan miró a la cara de Antonio.

-Señor, este es Isabel. Solo que resulta que era un hombre –dijo uno de los guardias.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a engañar a tu señor, plebeyo? –gritó Natasha desde el fondo de la habitación, causando alocados murmullos entre los presentes.

Ivan abrió la boca para hablar, intentando solucionarlo, pero Antonio le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

-Lo hice porque me enamoré de él –dijo alzando la cabeza, desafiante.

-¿Y para eso lo engatusaste fingiendo ser una mujer? –preguntó uno de los consejeros.

-Sí –respondió alzando un poco más la cabeza.

-En ese caso debes recibir un castigo –comentó otro de los consejeros.

-¡Deberían exiliarlo! –gritó alguien por el fondo.

-¡Te equivocas deberían matarlo!

-¡Por lo menos cortarle la lengua para que no pueda volver a mentir! –rió alguien.

Ivan miró a sus súbditos. Les hizo un gesto para que callaran, pero las protestas siguieron, hasta que el monarca pegó un grito.

-¡Cállense todos!

En la sala reinó el silencio. Ivan fue a abrir la boca para defender a Antonio, pero este le hizo otro pequeño gesto para que se callara.

Antonio suspiró, por un momento deseó no haberle dicho que sí a Ivan aquel día. Apartó ese pensamiento de su mente tan pronto como vino. Ivan era lo más bonito que le había ocurrido en su monótona vida. No podía dejar que le hicieran algo.

-Yo… -dijo el moreno, bajando un poco la mirada -. Aceptaré la sentencia que se me ponga. Porque sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Pero no me arrepiento de ello –finalizó, volviendo a alzar sus ojos con orgullo -. Por cierto, para mi sentencia preferiría que se usara mi verdadero nombre… yo soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

-Antonio… -susurró Ivan.

-¿Qué castigo le ponemos, mi rey?

-¡Ninguno! Yo le amo…

-Hermano –lo llamó Natasha -. No piensas con claridad porque tú sigues viendo a Isabel, así que es mejor que yo tome la decisión –los consejeros asintieron haciendo que ella sonriera perversamente -. Antonio Fernández Carriedo, quedas desterrado de mis tierras. No quiero volver a verte aquí. Te perdono la vida, pero si apareces otra vez por mi reino sufrirás las consecuencias.

Los guardias arrastraron al moreno fuera de la sala, donde lo lanzaron con su caballo, le dieron unas pocas provisiones y le indicaron por donde podría salir del reino antes.

-Gracias… -dijo secamente Antonio.

Salió del palacio montado en su caballo, galopó hasta salir de la capital, y llegando al bosque desmontó. El caballo lo miró y Antonio le lanzó una sonrisa triste.

-No puedo irme sin despedirme, ¿no? –dijo como para sí mismo.

Subió a un árbol a esperar hasta que llegara la noche y poder colarse en el cuarto de Ivan sin que nadie lo notara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ivan seguía con la mirada perdida. Natasha, a su lado se agarraba a su brazo con fuerza. Todos los consejeros, guardias, etc. Miraban a su señor con profundo compasión. El rubio, se deshizo con suavidad del agarre de su hermana y salió de la sala sin pedir permiso. Nadie le replicó nada, no era el momento.

Ivan anduvo durante un rato por el castillo sin rumbo fijo, como un zombi, allá donde miraba encontraba recuerdos de Antonio. Apretó los dientes y tiró un jarrón. No satisfecho con ello, empezó a destrozar todo lo que pillaba en aquel pasillo. Cuando no hubo nada más por lanzar, Ivan se apoyó contra la pared dos lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos. El dolor que sentía era tan cegador que sentía que iba a morir.

Fue trastabillando a su habitación donde dejó su ropa para darse un baño y aclararse las ideas. Estuvo varias horas en el agua. Hasta que el hambre pudo con él y salió a cenar. No habló con nadie durante aquel rato y volvió enseguida a su cuarto.

Una sombra lo agarró por detrás, lanzándolo contra la cama. En un acto reflejo arrastró al extraño con él, y en la cama, le apretó la garganta.

-I-i-ivan –se quejó una voz entrecortada que conocía demasiado bien.

-¡Antonio! –dijo abrazando a la sombra.

-Ya está, ya pasó, Ivan –le consoló el moreno mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad.

Esa noche, Ivan le pidió que Antonio no se separara de él, y el moreno, concedió sus deseos. Aquella noche se besaron con pasión como si fuera a ser la última vez y estuvieron haciendo cosas para mayores que no voy a mencionar.

A la mañana siguiente, Antonio se despertó el primero. Acarició con suavidad la cabeza de Ivan, apartándole unos pocos mechones de la cara. Le dio un beso en la frente y susurró:

-Hasta siempre, mi amor…

Salió del cuarto todo lo silenciosamente que pudo, pero una voz a sus espaldas lo paró.

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

-Natasha, por favor –dijo Antonio, dándose la vuelta.

-No dejaré que tengas a mi hermano.

Natasha se lanzó encima de Antonio, desconcertándolo, para acto seguido alarmarlo al darse cuenta de que la mujer llevaba un arma.

El grito de Antonio despertó a Ivan, que corrió al pasillo, donde se encontró a su ensangrentado novio, con lágrimas en los ojos. Miró hacia abajo, el cuerpo de su hermana descansaba en los brazos de Antonio. Muerta. Fría. No se movía. Ivan miró a Antonio, pero este no apartaba la mirada de la mujer, que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, clavando su fría mirada en ellos. El moreno temblaba violentamente. Ivan le sacó la espada del estómago a su hermana, le dijo unas pocas palabras en el oído y se alejó de ella, arrastrando a Antonio.

-I-i-ivan –lo llamó el chico. El rubio paró, sin muchas ganas de mirar el cuerpo de su hermana, porque por mucho que le fastidiara no dejaba de ser su familia -. Algo raro le pasa al cuerpo de Natasha.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó, dándose la vuelta y comprobando que efectivamente, el cuerpo de su hermana estaba despidiendo un brillo apagado.

Hubo un fogonazo de luz, obligando a los dos hombres a cerrar los ojos. Para cuando los abrieron había una nube de polvo rodeándolos. Preocupados, se acercaron a donde estaba Natasha. Pero, donde antes había un cadáver, ahora había un pequeño bebé, rodeado por el charco de sangre de la bielorrusa. Antonio levantó al bebé. Que hizo un gracioso gesto, Antonio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero se le congeló cuando abrió los ojos, del mismo color que los de Natasha. Ivan hizo un movimiento con la espada, dispuesto a matar al crío cuando Antonio lo paró.

-Nos la quedamos. No dejaremos que sea como ella, te lo aseguro, amor –dijo el moreno, repentinamente serio. Ambos salieron del castillo, dejando atrás todo para empezar una nueva vida con el bebé.


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_7 Años después_

-¡Papá, papá! –gritaba una niña, corriendo por los pasillos de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa, Natasha? –preguntó Ivan, viendo el pequeño huracán que se dirigía hacia él.

-Tuve una pesadilla… -dijo la niña, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Antonio, que acababa de llegar, preocupado al escuchar los gritos de su niña.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó la chica, olvidándose de todas sus penas.

Ivan le revolvió los pelos cariñosamente a la niña. Tenía el cabello corto, de un color rubio ceniza. Sus ojos, azul profundo, como los de su difunta hermana, le devolvieron la mirada. Ivan sintió un escalofrío al verlos.

-Sí –pensó -. Profundos como dos pozos.

-Venga –dijo Antonio -. Que es hora de dormir.

-Sí~-dijo la niña, agarrándose a la túnica del moreno. Que la levantó en volandas, haciéndole carantoñas.

-¿Quieres dormir con nosotros, Natasha? –le preguntó Ivan, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-¿Puedo? –sus padres asintieron. La niña dejó escapar un gritito de satisfacción y se tiró en plancha a la cama.

-Pero que bruta eres –rió Antonio.

Ivan sonrió, puede que hubiese perdido a su hermana pero había ganado una familia que lo amaba. Eso lo compensaba en parte. Suspiró, no era el momento de ponerse a lamentarse. Vio como Antonio arropaba a la niña en su cama. Fue al baño mientras su esposa le contaba un cuento a su hija sobre un rey que lo abandonó todo para estar con la persona que amaba. Al salir, vio con cierta satisfacción que los dos estaban completamente dormidos. Sí, amaba a su familia, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Arropó un poco a su amado y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Tras eso apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. Dejándose llevar por sus dulces sueños, en los que ahora también entraba aquella niña.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam: Y vivieron felices para siempre...<strong>

**Antonio: gracias sammy, en serio... *entra en modo imperio* pero me disfrazaste de mujer *sonríe siniestramente***

**Sam: E-e-estoo, a Ivan le gustó, ¿a que sí? *se gira para ver al ruso que lleva un aura negra alrededor* O.o Glubs...**

**Ivan: Mataste a mi hermana, kolkolkolkol~~**

**Sam: *entre dos grandes potencias armadas se arrima contra la pared* ¡NO ME MATEN! ¡Soy muy joven para morir! Además si, es verdad, maté a Natasha, pero la convertí en alguien mejor...**

**Ivan: De esta no te libras, autora. Kolkolkol~~**

**Sam: *hacia los lectores* salvenme... T.T**


End file.
